Happy Moment
by SRAM
Summary: I've changed this a little, I just thought I write what I thought would be little moments of the gang. All will be probably fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Since this is Leonard and Penny week, I wanted to make at least one short one shot to celebrate. Hope you like it.**

Leonard walked out of the bathroom, fresh from just taking a shower, to get ready for their night out. It had been exactly 4 years since Penny told him she loved him and now they treated the date like it was an anniversary of their love for each other. Each year they would have a romantic date, with just each other, and it had become very special to them.

As Leonard came through the door, to their bedroom, he saw her standing in front of the closet trying to decide on what to wear, for their little date tonight. He could just make out her biting her lower lip in frustration, because he knew she was trying to find the cutest thing she could wear for him tonight. Leonard couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful and standing there will only her bra and panties on, she was extremely sexy. He still wondered how in the world he ever won her over and even more importantly how lucky he was that she fell in love with him.

Leonard walked over to her, and gently put his hands on her waist, then brushed his lips against the back of her neck, kissing her. To his pleasure, she did what she always did, leaning back into him and turning her head, so that their lips could meet. He never grew tired of kissing her, he could never describe the sensation, it was like kissing an angel.

Penny had just barely heard him walking behind her, she was so concerned about what she was going to wear. This was a special day for her, because it the was the anniversary of the smartest thing she ever did in her life, tell Leonard she loved him. On this day she wanted to look beautiful for him, because he had put up with her all that time, when she had hidden her feelings from him, and just loved her anyway. The last 4 years had been the most wonderful of her life and each year seemed to get better than last. If she had only one regret, it was that she didn't tell him she loved him earlier.

She immediately forgot what she was doing, when Leonard put his lips to her neck, he always had that effect on her. His hands on her waist and his warm breathe on her neck sent shivers through her body, his lips on her neck was electric. She always wanted him, she needed him and she always sought his lips whenever he touched her.

Penny was leaning on his chest, her faced turned back to him to kiss him, they kissed like that a lot these days. Leonard took his arms and wrapped them around her, placing his hands on her bump, it was quite large now, she was 8 months pregnant. He gently rubbed her belly, his baby daughter growing inside her, he always thought it was amazing, that Penny was amazing.

They slowly broke their kiss, their faces still close, their noses still touching, "I love you Penny Hofstadter." Leonard said as he rubbed her belly, "I love you both." He thought he was the happiest man alive.

"I love you Leonard Hofstadter, so very much." Penny responded, she was so happy and thought how lucky she was to have a man like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I couldn't help myself, I had to write another Happy Moment. I thought it would be nice to write on about Amy with Penny.**

Chapter 2

Penny was walking in the park pushing the stroller with 6 month old Samantha, 'Sam', inside. It was a beautiful Pasadena day, and Penny was on hiatus from her main character part in a popular comedy sitcom she was currently doing. She had eight weeks to just hang out with her baby, husband and friends, not doing anything more than being social and being a wife and mother. She was really enjoying herself, not having to work.

As she had done, many times before, with Penny, Amy was walking with her. Amy loved to talk about Sam and babies, in general, with Penny any time she could. Plus being with her Bestie, was always fun for Amy, and even though they were both married, they still tried to see each other and Bernadette as much as possible. Their whole gang was still one big family, even though they were all now married, even Raj to Lucy.

Penny and Amy had a lot to talk about today, Leonard, Sheldon and Alex had made an important discovery in the detection of dark matter and it was currently the biggest thing in the world of Physics. As Amy had come more and more out of her shell, she had dragged Sheldon along with her, making him realize that him and Leonard were an unstoppable team and inclusion of Alex had made them even stronger. There was even talk about their work being evaluated by the Nobel committee. Penny and Amy were so proud of their men and couldn't help talk about him. Penny got a kick out of it because right now she was more of a celebrity being Leonard's wife than being an actress.

They had now been walking for over an hour and decided to stop for some ice cream at a small café they had come to. Amy loved ice cream and Penny liked to indulge herself, whenever she thought her waistline could afford it. This was one of the moments the two friends could enjoy each other's company in peace and quiet. Penny and Amy were both so content, sitting eating their ice cream and watching Sam sleep, like a little angel.

"She is so beautiful." Amy said to Penny, as she looked at Sam.

"Yeah, she is a real daddy's girl too." Penny said with a chuckle.

"Leonard is really a great dad, isn't he." Amy said Penny.

"Yeah, he is. My dad was right, he is a keeper." Penny said, with a little laugh at the joke her and Leonard shared.

"I wonder about Sheldon, will he be a good dad?" Amy said, thinking about it.

"Oh Amy, you've seen him around Sam, he will be a great dad, when the time comes." Penny said to reassure her.

"Yeah, you are right, I wonder why I even concern myself with it." Amy responded.

The girls finished their ice cream and started their walk back to the car. It was late and they both wanted to get home before their husbands, so that they could be there to greet them. They were all going out tonight, with the whole gang, and everyone was excited to be with each other for the first time in a while.

Penny and Amy were back to the car, 30 minutes later, and as Penny got Sam all hooked up in her car seat, Amy got into the passenger seat. As Penny sat in the drivers seat, she looked over to her friend. "You hooked in alright?" she asked.

Amy nodded and smiled to her, "It gets harder and harder to put the seatbelt around my belly." she said to her friend.

Penny smiled at her pregnant friend, she was only 7 months along, her belly was going to get bigger, "Just two more months Amy." Penny told her, trying to comfort her,

"Does it hurt a lot, Penny?" Amy asked, with a little concern.

Penny thought of lying, but she didn't want to do that to Amy, "Sweetie, it does hurt, I won't lie to you, but it is worth it, really worth it." Penny said as she looked back at Sam.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, I think it is too."


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I couldn't help myself, I had to write another Happy Moment.**

Chapter 3

Leonard was tired, he had made a trip across half the world and was now finally home. He trudged up the flights of stairs happy for the feeling of their lack of movement, 4 months at sea, made him appreciate small things like that. Once on the fourth floor he stopped to look at 4B, he wanted to knock on her door, but it was 3 AM and she probably had to work, so if he woke her up she wouldn't fall asleep again, and he couldn't do that to her. He was 48 hours early, so he resigned himself to surprise her in the morning, and control the extreme desire to hold her tonight.

Leonard opened the apartment door, and he was home, the feeling it gave him was indescribable, however, something was missing and he knew what it was, it was her. He felt that he could still smell her perfume in the air, from when he left and again the urge to see her became great in him, but again he forced himself to wait. He took off his shoes and very quietly he went to his room, leaving his luggage in the living room, he just wanted to sleep in his bed, and not wake up Sheldon next door.

His eyes adjusted to dark apartment, illuminated by the full moon tonight, and he made his way to his room. Leonard opened the door quietly and let himself in, then closing it, safe in his sanctuary. It was in his room, bathed in the soft light of the moon, that he saw her, the angel that slept in his bed. She was beautiful beyond description, her golden hair spread across his pillows, her soft snores, music to his ears, his heart melted before her.

Leonard undressed and crawled gently in bed with her, trying so hard not to wake her, his only goal to hold the woman he dreamed about the last few months. As there bodies touched, a sleeping Penny instinctively moved against his chest and buried herself into his embrace. Her hand even sought his, soon capturing it bringing it to her chest, he heard her sigh in contentment.

Penny's dream had become wonderful, she had dreamed of Leonard several times before, but now it seemed so real. She actually believed she felt him and the warmth of him radiate through her body, she hoped the dream never ended. She even could feel his hand and she brought it up to kiss it, it felt so real. She thought how she loved this dream, then her mind questioned, how did she know she was dreaming, was she really dreaming, her eyes shot open. She was holding a hand in hers, and its size and finger length were so unique, suddenly she couldn't breathe, she rotated in the arms she found herself, and couldn't believe her eyes.

Sheldon probably came a foot off his bed, when the scream in the night registered, he knew it was Penny, but he didn't know what she said, because in his half asleep mind it sounded like 'Leonard!'. He rushed out of his room to where she slept and opened the door, afraid she was in distress, and saw a sight that his mind couldn't comprehend. Penny was awake on top of and kissing a man, telling him she loved him and missed him, and that man looked like Leonard. It made no logical sense and Sheldon deducted he was still sleeping, and having a bad dream, so he closed the door behind him and he went back to bed.

"Leonard I missed you, why didn't you tell me you were coming home now? Honey, I love you so much." Penny told Leonard, between her shower of kisses.

Leonard couldn't help by smile, Penny was on top of him and he thought she must have kissed every part of his face, and was now starting over. He wanted to tell her to stop, but he really didn't want her to, he missed her so much the last few months, her touch was all her wanted to feel right now. Finally she reached his mouth again, and he could take it no longer, he pulled her flat against him and crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue begging her for entrance.

Penny moaned, her hands ran through his hair, his kiss electrifying, her tongue greeting his for their dance of ecstasy. Later Leonard would joke that Penny had her way with him, but to say he wasn't a willing participant would have been a lie. The morning found them entwined in each others arms, buried in the covers, anything they had been wearing scattered on the floor. Penny's only description of the night, 'WOW'.

Leonard woke to find Penny nose to nose with him and staring at him. "Good morning beautiful." he smiled and kissed her nose.

"Leonard we need to talk." She seemed so serious and she was biting her lip.

"Okay, sounds serious. What's up." Leonard was starting to feel nervous.

"Honey, while you were gone, I realized something. I don't think I can go on with my life anymore without you. It really felt like a piece of me was missing while you were gone. I know this is probably the most stupid place to say it and I promised you more of a big deal, but I can't hold it in anymore. Leonard Hofstadter, will you marry me."

Leonard thought he heard her wrong, but looking at her, he knew she meant it. "Yes…Of course I'll marry you."

Sheldon jumped for the second time this morning when he heard the loud squeals from Leonard's room. He now realized, by the luggage left in the living room, that Leonard was home and he was with Penny. The noise he heard made him shake his head in disgust, now that Leonard was home, him a Penny would continue their amorous activities where they left off.

Little did Sheldon know his life was now going to change.


End file.
